Freeze Please
(Kids Mode) |artist = The Just Dance School |year = 2019 |nogm = 3 |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = |pc = / |gc = / |pictos = 34 |nowc = FreezeKids }}"Freeze Please" by Steve Ouimette (credited as The Just Dance School) is featured on (Kids Mode). Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a pair of dancers who resemble miniature versions of the Reindeer and the Panda. Both of them wear small blue caps. They have black and white outlines. P1 P1 'is the Reindeer. He wears a yellow shirt with a black and orange striped tie on his neck, blue shorts suspended by black suspenders and purple shoes. He also wears a pair of black sunglasses. P2 '''P2 '''is the Panda. He wears a similar outfit with P1 but with an added blue jacket, which has a yellow and dark blue badge on the right side and dark blue accents and buttons. He also doesn't wear any footwear. Freezekids coach 1.png|P1 Freezekids coach 2.png|P2 Background The routine takes place in a classroom on school picture day. Cartoonish characters from ''Funky Robot, Monsters of Jazz, Magic Halloween and Love Is All appear as the classmates of P1 and P2. Their teach is an orange dinosaur with a mustache. Whenever the teacher is present, the students freeze to have their picture taken. Gold Moves There are 3 '''Gold Moves for each coach in this routine. All Gold Moves are done consecutively: Gold Move 1: *'P1:' Put your right arm out at a right angle while bending your knees. *'P2:' Put both your arms out at a right angle while bending your knees. Gold Move 2: *'P1:' Lean to the right with your left leg outward and put your right arm out at a right angle. *'P2:' Lean to the left with your right leg outward and raise your right hand up. Gold Move 3: Stand and press your hands downward. Freezekids gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Freezekids gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Freezekids gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Freezekids gm.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia *''Freeze Please'' is the fourth Panda/Reindeer duet in the series, after Water Me (Tennis Version), Con Calma, and Mini Yo School. **It is also the third Panda/Reindeer duet in , after Con Calma and Mini Yo School. *P2 appears in the background of Skibidi. *''Funky Robot, ''Monsters of Jazz, Boogiesaurus, Magic Halloween, (P2) and Love Is All (P2, who is now a female) appear in the background of the routine. **''Happy Farm'' also appears at the end of the routine. *''Love Is All'' (P2) is absent in the menu banner, the album background, and the map background. Gallery Game Files Freezekids cover generic.png|''Freeze Please'' Freezekids cover generic kids.png|''Freeze Please'' (Kids Mode) Freezekids cover albumcoach.png| album coach freezekids_cover_albumbkg.png| album background freezekids_banner_bkg.png| menu banner freezekids_map_bkg.png| map background FreezeKids_1058.png|P1 s avatar FreezeKids 1059.png|P2 s avatar In-Game Screenshots Freezekids_jd2020_menu.png|''Freeze Please'' on the menu (Kids Mode) Freezekids jd2020 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Freezekids jd2020 coachmenu camera.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen, Camera) Others FreezeeSkibid.png|P2 s appearance in Skibidi s background Videos Official Audio Freeze Please (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays Freeze Please (Normal Scoring) - Just Dance 2020 References Site Navigation tr:Freeze Please Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Kids Mode Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Songs by Steve Ouimette